james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsu'tey
Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was one of the Omaticaya Clan's finest warriors and archery experts. He was the clan leader for a short period of time from August 20-22, 2154. Tsu'tey was mortally wounded by a machine gunner during the Assault on the Tree of Souls after valiantly dispatching several RDA soldiers and was granted a merciful death at his request by Jake Sully. Biography Early Life Tsu'tey was born in the Omaticaya Clan, as the son of Ateyo. At a young age, Tsu'tey was chosen to be the future mate of Neytiri, the daughter of the Omaticaya Clan's Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. One day, Tsu'tey and Neytiri were supposed to become the leaders of the clan. He grew up to be the finest warrior and leader of the clan's hunters. an enemy.]] Jake Sully was captured by Tsu'tey, and at Neytiri's insistence Jake was brought before Mo'at, the Omaticaya's Tsahìk, who then decided that Jake would be taught the Na'vi ways. Tsu'tey maintained hostility towards Jake from the moment they first met in the jungles of Pandora, and his anger only grew as he realized that Jake and Neytiri were falling in love. Upon finding out that Jake had mated with Neytiri, he was outraged and attempted to kill him. Jake managed to subdue him, and while trying to reveal his true mission to the Omaticaya, Colonel Quaritch disengaged Jake from his link chamber. Seeing his opportunity as Jake's lifeless Avatar fell to the ground, Tsu'tey tried to kill Jake's Avatar, declaring him a traitor, only to be stopped by Neytiri. After the Trees of Voices were destroyed by the RDA, Tsu'tey led a war party in a successful attack on an RDA Bulldozer and its escorts as an act of revenge. When Jake was re-linked to his Avatar, he warned the Omaticaya of the RDA's intentions to destroy Hometree, though when he told them that he was originally a spy, Eytukan ordered Tsu'tey to bind his hands and gathered the Na'vi to defend their home. Tsu'tey assigned all Ikran riders to attack the RDA fleet from above but the clan soon realised that they were outmatched by the human weaponry and fled from the RDA fleet without killing either Jake or Grace Augustine who were instead outcast from the clan. After the destruction of Hometree by the RDA and the death of Eytukan, Tsu'tey became the clan leader. Final Battle and Death After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA where he translated Jake's words to the Omaticaya people. He and Jake lead more than 2000 Na'vi warriors into battle. Tsu'tey was fatally wounded when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Maiming or killing SecOps personnel with his bow and knife, he was shot at point-blank range and fell from the shuttle to the forest below. After the battle had ended in victory for the Na'vi, he was found by Jake and Neytiri. Tsu'tey admitted to Jake that he thought of them as brothers and passed on leadership of the Omaticaya to him before requesting that Jake end his suffering, proudly reassuring that he will be remembered because Jake, as Toruk Makto, would be his Last Shadow. Reluctantly, Jake granted Tsu'tey's request and mercifully killed him. Personality and traits At first Tsu'tey appeared to be an arrogant and sometimes merciless warrior who tried to make things difficult for people he disliked, most notably Jake Sully. He frequently sneered at Jake when he made mistakes or embarassed him. Tsu'tey saw Jake as a rival for Neytiri and was jealous of Jake's and Neytiri's affection for each other. When he realised Jake and Neytiri had mated he was furious and attacked Jake, attempting to kill him but was stopped by Neytiri. However, Tsu'tey eventually realised he was not destined to be Neytiri's mate and finally let go of his grudge against Jake when the latter became Toruk Makto, having a newfound respect for him. Whilst dying, he admitted to Jake that he thought of him as a brother and that his proudest accomplishment was fighting side by side with Jake. Despite his seemingly arrogant nature, Tsu'tey was loyal and protective to his clan and a courageous warrior. However his courage eventually cost him his life when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle. Despite his exterior, Tsu'tey also seemed to have a softer side. When Neytiri told the clan that she and Jake had mated, Tsu'tey looked shocked and heartbroken. Given his reaction to this, it is possible that Tsu'tey really did love Neytiri even if she didn't feel the same way. He also looked concerned when Jake revealed that Grace was dying and appeared both enraged and devastated when the Tree of Voices was destroyed. Abilities Clan's finest warrior.]] Tsu'tey was generally considered to be the Omaticaya Clan's finest warrior and was a master of the bow as well as a skilled opponent in close combat. Tsu'tey made a brave attempt to stop the Valkyrie shuttle in the final battle for Pandora, killing or incapacitating several humans single handed before being shot down. An exceptional cavalry leader, he commanded a war party against the RDA following the unceremonious destruction of the Trees of Voices, managing to destroy a bulldozer and kill its AMP Suit and ground troop escorts. He was an impressive Direhorse rider and used one of them during a Sturmbeest hunt where he made a clean kill. Tsu'tey was also an excellent flyer, maneuvering his Ikran expertly during the final battle with the RDA. Memorable Quotes "A rock sees more!" :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri when Jake was learning to ride. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." :- Tsu'tey to Jake after he becomes Toruk Makto. "You mated with this woman?!" :- Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake are mated for life. "You do not speak here!" :- Tsu'tey yelling at Grace, before the attack on the RDA. "We will strike them in the heart!" :- Tsu'tey encouraging the Na'vi to fight against the RDA. "These demons are forbidden here." :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri about Jake. "A warrior? I could kill him easily!" :- Tsu'tey after Jake introduces himself as a warrior to the Omaticaya. "You see? It is a demon in a false body!" :- Tsu'tey after Jake is pulled out of his Avatar. "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow." :-Tsu'tey to Jake shortly before his death. Trivia *In content cut from the theatrical release, Tsu'tey does not immediately die. Instead, he survives the fall to the jungle below, where Jake finds him on his way back from his fight with Quaritch. Tsu'tey asks Jake if the People are safe, then passes on leadership of the clan to Jake, and says to him, "Now, do the duty of Olo'eyktan", and makes Jake draw his knife. Jake refuses to kill him, but Tsu'tey says, "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow". Jake then ends Tsu'tey's suffering with great grief. Avatar Script, page 137 It was restored in the extended re-release. *Tsu'tey's name was originally Tsu Te Rongloa, which was supposed to mean "eats the heart."http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron, Original Scripment, page 60. *A variation of Tsu'tey's armour is available in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game, and is considered exclusive content. References de:Tsu'tey pl:Tsu'Tey nl:Tsu'Tey Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader